New Life
by Violet Cynthia Evelyn Riley
Summary: His parents were out. He wrapped his fingers in my hair and my tongue traced along his lips. Our clothes laid in a crumpled heap on the floor...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: His parents were out. He wrapped his fingers in my hair and my tongue traced along his lips. Our clothes laid in a crumpled heap on the floor...

six months later...  
Jade POV  
It happens suddenly. I shoot out of bed and race to the bathroom. The green vomit slops into the toilet in front of me. Damn. I stand up shakily and go to find my father. "I threw up."  
"Your probably just nervous. Back to school."  
"I was only off for two weeks." shrug. "Your a sorry excus for a father" I spit at him before storming upstairs to get dressed.  
Ten minuets later...  
I pull the keys out of my car and go to my first class; Sikowitz.

When school finishes I head to the pharmacy. Strange things have been happening to me; strange things I have only ever seen happen to a pregnant person...

When I get home. I use the test. My worst fear, it's positive. So I try again with a different one. Once again it's positive. This carries on for eight more tests. I sit cross legged on the floor, the ten tests in a circle around me. I feel my stomach. There is a bump there. A small but noticeable bumb. A single tear drop glides down my cheek as I collect the tests together. 'That' night runs through my head. We thought it was harmless. We were out of our minds, crazy in love and finally alone.


	2. Chapter 2

I know what to do. I may have been raised by a _complete _idiot but I know how I must raise this child. I pull on a jacket and made favourite boots and drive to the nearest hospital. I'm halfway to the maternity ward when I stop in my tracks. These people will judge me. I'm 16 and pregnant. No matter what, they won't be able to help silently judging me. My father I can handle but not strangers. These people don't know me and have no right to judge me. I text Beck for backup.

_Hey babe. Can you meet me at the hospital asap? It's kinda important. _


	3. Chapter 3

I'd feel safer with Beck by my side. I know they will still judge me and now him but it won't be as bad. They will realise that I love Beck and he loves me and I'm just some slut who got knocked up at a party one night. Wait. Since _when _did I care what people thought about me? Oh yeah, since Beck and I broke up for the second time. Damn. Beck finally replies. _I can't right now, my aunt is over. Whats so important. Can you come over here? _

_Later _I reply. I take a deep breath. Seems I'm doing this alone. I walk past the Reception desk and up to the right ward.


	4. Chapter 4

Jade POV

"Jade West in here please." I follow the nurse into the room and see her sat on a chair next to a hospital bed holding a bottle of blue gel and a hard-looking instrument. **What is it actually called?** I lay on the bed and look at her expectantly. She pushes my shirt up to reveal my stomach. She spreads the warm blue gel onto m stomach and presses the instrument onto it. **Seriously, what the hell is it called? **I look at her computer and see the shape of my baby. Then the nurse presses a button and I can hear a heart beat. My baby's heart beat. I close my eyes and just listen. I could lie hear for hours, days, weeks. "You want to know what it is?" The nurse breaks my peace. "Eh?"

"What gender it is. You want to know?"

"Ummm sure." She moves the instrument around then smiles. "Girl." I smile. A little baby girl. Mine and Becks little baby girl. Then I remember, I haven't told Beck yet! "everything looks OK. You should come back in two weeks to a month for another check." The nurse says. She sees my reluctance. She hands me a disc and a photo before shooing me out. I text Beck to see if I can go to his house.

_Not right now babe. I'm out with my aunt. _He replies. Well then he can wait. I'm not texting him, risking having his parents find out then be judged from one text. I head home and put the disc into my CD player. The sound of my baby's heart fills the room. I need to pick a name for my anonymous baby.

**What should the baby girl be called? For some reason I really like Vivian...**


	5. Chapter 5

Beck texts me.  
_Hey babe. Can I come over quickly? I need to tell you something.  
Sure babe. _I reply. He is here in minuets. "Jade I need to tell you something. It's really important that you don't flip and remember I will be coming back" Beck breaths out the second he's through the door. "I need to tell you something too." I smile. "Can you tell me later? This is _really_ important."  
"Sure, shoot"  
"I'm going to Africa for a month. I leave tomorrow." He says. I stare at him and wrap my arms around my stomach. I slowly step back until I hit the wall and then slowly sink down. Tears spil over my eyes. "But you need to help me. I can't raise my baby on my own. O_ur_ baby, Beck" I wail. "What?" Beck sinks down to his knees so he is level with me and looks into my eyes. "Jade, did you just say _our baby_?"I nod and pull the bag containing the pregnancy tests out of my purse. He sits on the floor and wraps his arms around his knees. "Woah. Jade this is crazy. How do you even know it's _mine_?" I look at him like he's crazy. Maybe he is. "Do I look like a slut to you Beck?" I say. I wipe the tears from my eyes and stand up. Then I grab Beck by the shoulders, drag him up and shove him out the door. "Have fun in Africa Beck." I hiss before slamming the door in his face. Little Bastard.


	6. Chapter 6

**A guest under the name of bade asked if I can change it so Jade isn't pregnant (I think :/) I'm not changing the fact that she's pregnant. She will give birth and she will raise the child. OK?**

Jade POV

I have school tomorrow. I don't know whether to talk to him or ignore him. I feel all confused, it's making me feel faint. I grab the remote for my CD and press play. I look at the picture from my scan. It soothes me. "I'm sorry my little baby." I say. Then I lay back and drift into an uneasy sleep.

[next day, at school]  
We have a double lesson with Sikowitz first. I walk in and see everyone else already sat there. How late am I? "Just in time. Jade, we're doing a bit of improv today." Sikowitz say before taking a long sip from his coconut. "But we've already covered improv" I complain bitterly. "I don't care. Jade, Beck, Cat, Robbie, you're up first." I look at the stage. A table with four chairs are sat on it. "Cafe." I mutter. The others hear. We all sit at the table and pretend to sip coffee. Everyone looks at me. "Well my dear friends, I have some fantastic news to tell you!"  
"Oh do share my good friend." Beck said. "I believe I am six months pregnant! The only problem is that the father has just decided to go to Africa for a month.""Well maybe he had some charity work to do there." Looks like this conversation is gonna be with me and Beck. "I think he just fancy's a nice holiday. He say's he has been planning it for ages but I don't see him trying to cancel it so he can support his girlfriend." I spit at him. "Well maybe he just wants to spend some quality time with father."  
"Well _maybe _if he lived in his parents house instead of an RV in his parents yard he would actually get to see his father." I'm standing by this time and so is Beck. He has his fists clenched. Robbie and Cat have moved to the far side of the stage. I feel bad but we need to talk about this. "Easy for you to say, you and your father just ignore each other. No rules, no conversation. You have an _easy _life."  
"Yeah and you don't!" I reply sarcastically. "At least your parents like you!" I sit down and hold a piece of paper in my pocket. It's a copy of my scan. "Beck I need you to stay. I can't do this myself." I whisper. I pull out the picture of the scan and show him. A small smile spreads across his face. "OK I'll talk my dad into taking one of his friends instead of me." he mutters. "Thanks Beck." I say and hug him. Sikowitz applauds. Everyone else joins in, seeming uncertain of what just happened. "That was brilliant. I could really feel your emotion." Sikowitz says. I look at him. Everyone thought it was just improv. Perfect. I didn't tell everyone my secret.


	7. Chapter 7

Jade POV

[1 and a half weeks later]

Scan time! This time I feel less awkward with Beck by my side. We decided to call our baby either Nicole, Lily or Laura **A/N please comment on which you like the most. **Beck looks completly out of place in a place like this. I suppose I do too but Beck looks _really _out of place. He holds my hand to calm my nerves and it feels nice. When the same nurse as last weeks calls us in she looks beck up and down as if wondering if he could possibly be a father, or wondering how he could date someone like me, but she otherwise ignores it. It's pretty much the same drill as last week. My baby is happy, healthy and today wouldn't keep still. It hurt, alot.


	8. Chapter 8

Jde POV

[two months later]  
The last two months went by just like normal. I went to class and acted just like anyone else. I'm a bit fatter now but I can hide that by not wearing anything too tight. Sometimes it scares me that I'm still so skinny, it scares me that it's hurting my little girl but bothh Beck and the nurse have assured me that she is happy and healthy. In two weeks I might be holding my little girl in my arms. I've never held a baby. I'm scared I will hold her too tight and hurt her or not hold her tight enough and drop her. I'm scared I will ram her bottle into her mouth and harm her or not put it in far enough and make her struggle. I know Beck won't let me that but he won't be with me all the there's one thing I'm more worried about then hurting my baby is keeping her a secret. Beck's parents check on him every two hours and he has a cleaning lady come every Wednesday so we can't stay there. My dad will probably realise if a baby is in his house. My current idea is that I'm baby-sitting. Should work for a while. But what am I gonna do about school? Jesus this is hard. "Jade? JADE!" Sikowitz screams into my ear. I jump into action and head to the stage where Andre and Cat are sat on the floor. I carefully fold me legs and sit cross-legged next to baby kicks me, causing me to wince in pain. Beck sits up straighter and looks at me with worry. I shake my head slightly and he relaxes a little. After pretending to be Cat's sister and Andre's neighbour. A crazy wonder runs through my mind; could Sikowitz know whats going on? why else would he force me to pretend to be a cheerful little five year old? That guy is wierd. He can't possibly know, can he? I just want him to dismiss us so I can go to the hospital for another check up. Little miss annonmous hasn't stopped kicking me today. It _really _hurts. And it isn't the good kind of pain either.

[At the hospital]  
"So Jade, how have you been?" The nurse says from her usual chair next to me. I wish Beck was with me so I could hold his hand but he had to look after his neighbours dog again. "Not bad but today has been terrible. She hasn't stopped kicking. It's like she is trying to get out. She almost made me run some kid over at school this morning. Not that I would have cared, it was only Sinjin." I add. "Well I think you were right about her trying to get out." The nurse laughs. I hadn't even realised she was scanning me. "What do you mean?"  
"You should be giving birth any day now. You should probably come back tomorrow with all your stuff and stay here." The nurse said whilst cleaning up. I just stare at her. She tells me I have to go because she has someone else coming in. I pick up my bag and walk out in a daze. I drive to Becks house and let myself into his RV. He is tickling the dogs belly but suddenly lets it go when he see's me. I sit next to him and hug my legs. He wraps him arms around me and softly kisses before posing the question I was hoping he wouldn't. "What happened?"  
"The baby should be coming any day now." I say. I can't beleive it. I don't _dare _believe it. Beck hugs me tighter. "Well that's a good thing right?" he says. "I _think _so" I say, still staring into space.


	9. Chapter 9

Jade POV

[two days later]  
I sit on the hospital bed and look at Laura sleeping in her cot. I can't wait for the morning. I can go home. I gave birth three hours ago and haven't torn my eyes away from my little baby. I want Beck to come. I want him to see our little girl. She is beautiful, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I love her. I know she will be a big hit at school. I called Helen and asked if I could bring the girl I'm supposed to be baby-sitting into school for a few days. She said yes and my heart leaped for joy. "You should get some sleep miss West. Laura will be fine." a kind nurse says. "I want to go home." I say. "We know but you have to get some sleep. I promise that when you get up tomorrow you can go straight home." she says softly as she lays me down. "I want Beck" I whisper. "Who?" she asks. "My boyfriend. He had to look after his cousin but I want him to look after _me_" I mutter. "Well he will look after you after you have had some sleep." Jesus, these nurses are obsessed with sleep! I sigh and close my eyes.

[Next day, Jade's house]  
Dad had to go to the office and Beck's coming over. I sit on the sofa watching the TV with Laura cradled in my arms. Beck lets himself and stands in the doorway. I put Laura into the moses basket and wrap my arms around Becks neck and kiss him passionately. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me back. A small winging from the basket breaks us apart I twist in Becks arms to look over at the cradle. Then I grab Becks hand and silently tug him over to the sofa. He sits down and I gently pick Laura up and put her in Becks arms. He smiles at me and tugs me onto the sofa next to him and wraps an arm around my waist. He kisses me on the head and then our baby. _Our _baby. I like the phrase. I play it over and over in my head whilst watching Beck gently rock Laura. She closes her eyes and her breath slows. I gently take the sleeping angel from Becks arms and slip her into her moses basket. Then I sit on Beck's lap and carry on kissing him. "I love you Jade" he mutters sometime during the kiss. After about half an hour my back pocket vibrates.  
_Be back in five.  
_"My dad." I say as I lift Laura from her cot take her to my room and sit with her on my bed I say. I follow him up with the basket. I run back downstairs and flip on the kettle and get a cup. I put two spoons of coffee, one sugar and milk. My dad walks in just as I finish making his coffee. He grabs it off the side and goes to living room. He instantly starts flicking through channels. "I'm going to hang out with Beck upstairs" I say before sprinting up stairs. Beck has put the sleeping baby back in her cot and is flipping through my diary. Yes, I keep a diary. I grab it out of his hands and fling it across the room. "How many times have I told you not to look through my diary!?" I yell. Beck just shrugs and pull me next to him. I relax into his shoulder and check Laura is still sleeping which magically she is. "This is pretty screwed up." I mutter. Beck laughs in agreement and we fall asleep with our arms wrapped around each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Jade POV

I un strap Laura from her seat and hold her carefully on my hip and reach for my bag. Sikowitz first. I walk into the class room and everyone is crowded around Tori. Figures. "That's great Tori!" Beck exclaims from next to her. I roll my eyes and dump my bag on a chair. Laura looks bewildered. I go onto the stage and feel like bursting into tears. My dream in life was to become a professional actress. Now my dreams have been shattered. I sit cross legged on the stage and pull random faces at Laura. She starts giggling slightly in the back of her throat, causing everyone to look around. "Aww. Who's that?" Tori says, reaching forward to take the baby from my arms. I go to snatch her away but Beck glares at me. I glare back and stand up. Whislt everyone is crowding _back _around Tori (and Laura) I grab my bag and make a run for it. I start my car and drive home. I run five hundred dollars and drive to a railway station. I buy a ticket to the furthest place I can, San Francisco. I go to a seperate compartment and sit down with my head pressed against the window. I just need to get away, just for a little while. I love my baby and I love Beck but I've been looking after Laura for a week and I need to clear my head before I can carry on. My phone vibrates. It's Beck.  
_Sikowitz wants you to come back to class and look after Laura _  
_Well he can keep wanting because I'm on a train  
What? Where to?  
San Francisco.  
Get off at the next stop and I'll come and get you  
_I don't know what I want to do. On one hand I want to go straight back to my family but I also want to run away and start again. _I can't. I will be home in about two days. I'm going to visit my mom and my little brother.  
OK but come home soon xxx  
_OK, now time to tell my mom. _  
_


End file.
